


Need something?

by sheshekro14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura needs a break, Coran's hanging out, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hacker Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is the accountant and a bodyguard on the side, Keith is Shiro's right hand man, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob AU, Shiro runs the mob, Slav's the lawyer, lance is a thief, well their all thiefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheshekro14/pseuds/sheshekro14
Summary: Allura Altea recently inherited her fathers company after his tragic car accident resulting in his death, she gave herself little time to grieve as she threw herself in to his crumbling legacy Altea Inc. Trying so hard to patch together the resently robbed and money desperate company. That was until a lawyer she had never met showed up at her door with a letter and a confession.Her father had been laundering money for the Mob as a last ditch effort to keep the company from crumbling.Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane ran the Lions Mob, though mob may not be the right word. They found things you needed and got them for you, as long as you paid the right price. He had always had a knack for getting places he shouldn't so why not make some money off of it? Paired with a couple dozen close friends he's got himself a cozy little operation going.Though when Allura Altea walks through his office doors asking for the same deal he had with her father, well who wouldn't help out. For the right price.





	Need something?

June 13th 20xx

There were very few days that the smog and clouds would clear off and allow a proper view of the skyline. The sun shone between the buildings as the people of New York moved about with their daily lives and the sunny cheery atmosphere outside of Altea Inc. did not at all reflect the tension that had filled the entire building. 

Slav Delta sat nearly absorbed by the plush coaches of the waiting room as the clock ticket on. The tall twig of a man could never stay still for more than a second jumping at every small noise, from the typing of the secretary’s keyboard to the ringing of a phone down the hall, and he was always checking his watch. 

Fifteen minute past one o’clock, he squirmed in his chair glaring down at the watch the only thing that looked like it was from this century on the man, his tweed jacket pants combination made him appear like he was 79 instead of his early thirties, the watch had been a gift from his regular client for all the extra hours their exploits made him put in. Another minute passed before he got up and marched over to the receptionist. 

“My meeting was scheduled for one o’clock it is now one sixteen, and I’ve not seen Miss Altea! Do you know the probability of my entire day being thrown into disarray?! Six in ten! Six in ten! Miss Altea is not my only client that I have to see today and…”

The large glass doors to the left of the waiting room burst open, in between stood a smartly dressed tall carrot top of a man brandishing a smile peeking out from under his curly mustache. Arms spread wide before dipping into a bow and returning upright, a large cherry grin still spread across his face. 

“Mr.Delta! Miss Altea will see you now. We are dreadfully sorry about the wait! My name is Coran, we hope you d-”

He moved in short quick steps brushing past the old english antiques that were far too out of place among the sleek lines, large glass windows, and metal frame work that made up the three year old behemoth of a skyscraper, and taking his seat at the opposite side of the young CEO. Who currently faced away from him. 

He coughed once into his hand waiting a second for a reaction before repeating the action and coughing again this time louder and more obnoxious. With no reaction the second time he began tapping his foot against the marble floors before coughing a third louder time. In hopes that Miss Altea would be bothered to turn and greet him. 

“Mrs Altea I do have things to be doing today and providing you with the necessary paperwork and the ring your father left you is one of them. So if you would be so kind as to turn around and look at me we can get this over with.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allura Altea sat behind a vintage mahogany desk back turned to the room facing the sky line, mentally preparing herself to deal with her father's mystery lawyer. She'd heard that Mr.Delta was an odd man with a horrid personality and she really was not in the mood for such a person after the day she had had. Dealing with the break in and missing cash flow, she was stressed out enough as it was. 

She had savoured the sixteen minutes that she had fiddled with paperwork and reorganizing her desk. Eventually she could hear him yelling? Loudly talking? to her receptionist. It was hard to tell with that man. 

She rolled her shoulders and rubbed her eyes before pushing a stray lock of white hair out of her face and behind her ear, turning slightly to face her fathers assistant and lifelong friend. “Alright Coran you may let him in.”

Coran who had been standing off to the side rocking back and forth on his heels  
jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, before regaining his composure as he gave her a mock salute and a cherry. “Right away Princess!”

Allura Altea could make out the sound of Coran’s footsteps as he made his way to the door, opening it with his regular flourish. “Mr.Delta! Miss Altea will see you now. We are dreadfully sorry about the wait! My name is Coran, we hope you d-”

She could hear Slav Delta’s quick steps making their way towards her before sitting down, he coughed once into his hand waiting for a second before repeating the action this time louder and more obnoxious. She ignored him, she was in control of the situation, he would with no reaction the second time he began tapping his foot against the marble floors before coughing a third louder time.

Well that got her attention she swiveled around to look at the man. Clasping her hands in front of her and resting her head on her hands.

“Mr.Delta, what papers are you talking about? The company lawyers have already finalized everything.” 

Slav frowned across the table at her, placing a large folder on the table. “To be quite frank Miss Altea, your company is in dire straits that even those baffling excuses for lawyers couldn’t tell you about, and there's the issues regarding your father's will that he had insisted on keeping out of the government's eye for legal reasons. Would you like to read it yourself or would you like me to read it to you?”

“I’ll read it, save you the time.” Allura muttered anxiety crawling up her throat as she reached across the table taking the folder flipping through the first few pages. Before she came across the letter 

January 25 20xx  
My dearest Allura, 

I pray this letter finds you in good health and in good spirits. Though I know you won’t be seeing it if I’m not dead and for that alone I'm sorry my dear. I'm sorry that I've left you alone, and more importantly, I hope you will be able to forgive me for what I’m about to tell you. 

Altea Inc. came close to bankruptcy about 4 years ago at the time I’m writing this letter. In exchange for financial aid and a way to beat out Garla Corp. for the military defence deal, I had to make a promise. 

I meet a man who went by the name of the Black Lion, also known as Shiro short for Shirogane young mobster with an extensive reach and good business sense. In exchange for a safe place to launder their money and and an alibi whenever they needed, our company would receive a portion of the money they funnel through here and they would steal back our technology from the Garla. 

They supply the money, we supply a fake wall. Protection. Act as a deterrent for anyone with questions. Specifically the government and any Federal agents. It’s worked up till now. Though what the future holds is unclear. Rumers are spreading that Garla Corp is getting ready to make their next move and I’m worried for you my girl. Of what I’ve gotten you into and what will happen after I’m gone. 

The deal ends on the 15th of may 20xx. If I’m around to see that or not is completely up to how far the Galra are willing to go, but just know this dear. I wouldn't trust any excuse for my death that isn't natural causes. The worlds full of bad people, and my name might be at the top of their lists. 

But I know that I can count on you, and if you ever need help and find your back against a wall. Ask Coran for my phone, it has Shiro’s number in it. Though I hope you won’t have to strike up the same deal or a new one, one can never know what the future holds. 

Love forever and always, 

~Pops

Allura stared at the letter for a while. Processing, processing, processing. She pushed up and away from the desk, turning to pace the length of the office. 

The letter filled in so many blanks. Why the accounts were so meticulous, and the reasoning behind the odd influxes of money from freelance work that always returned the products unused, why the company had been quickly losing more and more money since his death when with everything as it was they should be doing fine. Her father was involved with the mob! 

She whirled around to Coran, pointing a finger at him briefly before running her fingers through her hair.“Did you know? Did everyone know but me? Was the company so desperate that we needed to stoop so low?”

She was so confused, she felt so betrayed. Her entire life she had been taught to be honest and fair and to put as much good into the world as she could. 

Coran had hunched in on himself, walking over to her. “Your father did what was needed, and he did it for the 100,000 plus people that your company employs. He did what he needed to.”

Slav pulled himself from his chair as well, even though he wore a face of sympathy, which for some reason made her feel worse. “Shiro has never done anything that would endanger the company or the people here. He thought of your father like family.”

She shook her head, whirling to face him. “You call using my families business as a money laundering scheme not endangering anyone?!”

The skinny man jumped as she raised her voice. “I’m just going to tell you this once, but you need to be quite about this whole thing do you understand me? You cannot let other people know otherwise your going to get us all arrested!” He pushed a hand through the slicked back comb over on his head taking in a deep breath. 

“Listen, I'm going to send Shiro’s accountant over to talk to you. I’m not informed of much of the comings and goings so I can have deniability. Talk to him when you feel ready or not at all. I don’t care much either way. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another meeting.” With that Slav Delta scuttled out of the office, slamming the do0r behind him on his way out. 

Leaving a baffled CEO alone with her father’s friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post an entire portion of the writing so I went in and edited it.


End file.
